


solace

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Hak had only just drifted off to sleep when he was awoken by what he could only assume was the sound of a princess in major pain. His brusque awakening left him in a haze with his thoughts muddled together, but the sleep soon enough left his body when he fully grasped what he just heard.





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt i got for this one was _Hak had only just drifted off to sleep when he was awoken by what he could only assume was the sound of a princess in major pain._
> 
> i think this was the 600 followers celebratory fic
> 
> i had it in my drafts for some time, but only now felt like it could be put ou there

Hak had only just drifted off to sleep when he was awoken by what he could only assume was the sound of a princess in major pain. His brusque awakening left him in a haze with his thoughts muddled together, but the sleep soon enough left his body when he fully grasped what he just heard.

His heart rate picked up rather suddenly making him stumble when he got up to go check as to what had happened. Subconsciously he grabbed his weapon his knuckles turning white with the strength with which he was gripping it.

With eyes sharp as ever yet somewhat laggy movements he quickly made his way towards what he assumed was the princess. Her agonizing scream soon enough turned into soft groans of pain.

He hurried to her side once he spotted her through the darkness and kneeled next to her collapsed form. The grip on the weapon handle loosened enough for it to drop to the ground, but his hands soon enough were grabbing at the princess.

"Princess! Are you okay?" He said with a voice full of concern.

Yona stared up at Hak startled when she felt the man come to her aid. Her face went from confusion to amusement in an instant.

Her beautiful laugh echoed through the empty night. Her calloused hands were still cradling her ankle, but the pain was gone from her expression, replaced now with happiness.

At that Hak's face changed from concert to confusion to utter disbelief. She was, in fact, okay and laughing at him.

Upon noticing Hak's change in demeanor Yona quickly sobered up.

"Hak I'm sorry for laughing. It's just...your face was priceless, you seemed so frightened."

At her words, Hak straightened his back and put some space between him and the princess.

"That's because I was," he muttered somewhat sheepishly.

Her face lit up with a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, silly. I just stumbled and fell, no one is attacking," she said with a snort as she remembered his discarded weapon.

Hak scoffed and decided to let the subject drop.

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked with a tilt of his head towards her leg.

"No, I think I can manage it," but as soon as she tried to stand up she wobbled slightly.

Trying to fight off a smug smile, Hak offered her his hand and helped her stand.

She did her best to make her towards the tent she shared with Yoon with a slight limp in her step. Before entering said tent she turned back and gave Hak a warm smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Hak."

He was a few steps behind her just in case she would stumble again, but stopped once she did the same. He returned her smile and gave a nod of acknowledgment before making his way back to his resting place.

As for Yona, her chest felt enveloped in an all too familiar heat knowing that Hak cared so much for her well-being and that he would always be there for her when she would need him.

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on my akayona-trash
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
